


boomerang my head back to the city I grew up in

by kryptonianmenace



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: A drabble about Steph's time in Africa while she was faking her death.
Kudos: 7





	boomerang my head back to the city I grew up in

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lake Effect Kid by Fall Out Boy.

Steph missed Gotham.

She missed it’s dank, dark nights. It’s alleys full of danger and mystery. It’s streets full of cars and taxis and pedestrians. It’s gothic style buildings and lack of lighting.

She missed fighting crime. Fighting alongside Batman and Robin. Fighting alongside Batman  _ as  _ Robin. 

She missed thwarting her father’s plans. Watching him get thrown back in prison with a satisfied feeling in her gut every time.

She missed her mother, despite her flaws. The woman who was no doubt mourning her this very second.

She missed the heroes and villains that ran the streets at night. The adrenaline rush of fighting and saving the day.

She missed Tim. The boy who made night time patrols turn into dates. The boy who helped her through her pregnancy. The boy who was paranoid about his identity but fell for her anyway. The boy who was probably devastated at her being gone.

She missed Bruce. The man reluctant to work with her. The man who had already lost one Robin. The man most likely blaming himself.

She knew Leslie Thompkins had her reasons for bringing her here, but at the same time, she missed… well… everything.

Africa was so different. It was bright. It was hot. It was slow. It was peaceful. It was lacking the action paced thrill of being a vigilante.

It wasn’t Gotham.

Gotham, which she missed with all her heart.

She missed  _ home. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
